The Jessibelle Impersonator
by Kristen Riddle
Summary: Meowth comes up with a plot to make Team Rocket rich quick! Read and review please!


****

The Jessibelle Impersonator

The Team Rocket trio was walking along. They had lost the twerps a few days ago, but they knew if they kept walking, they would run into each other. It always seemed to happen that way.

Then Jessie saw a poster taped over a road sign. "Well, well, well, what do we have here" she asked, ripping the poster off the sign and reading it.

James looked over her shoulder. "Oh, no!" he shouted. "You two are not forcing me into that again!" He started to run in the opposite direction, but Jessie grabbed his arm.

"James, we need the money!" she said.

"Yeah," Meowth cut in. "We haven't eaten in days."

"No way!" James said, struggling to get free of Jessie's grip. "You can't force me to marry her," he shouted. "And in case you can't remember, that invisibility disguise didn't work!"

"Wait!" Meowth said. "I just came up with a great plan!"

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"Well, remember that girl James is supposed to marry?"

"Jessibelle," James said, shuddering. He tried even harder to get free of Jessie.

"Yeah, her. Remember how much she looked like Jessie?"

"Oh, I get it!" Jessie said, her face lighting up. "If I pretend to be that Jessibelle girl, then James can pretend to marry me and we'll get the money!"

"Uh huh," Meowth answered, nodding.

James stopped struggling. "Hey, that's not a bad idea."

"Let's go!" Meowth said. 

* * *

They arrived at the mansion late that night, but it was just as well; that was part of Meowth's plan. They stood outside the mansion, James sweating and shivering nervously.

"What if we get caught?" he whispered.

"We won't," Meowth said. "Now which window is hers?"

James shook his head. "I'm not telling! This will never work!"

Jessie whacked him in the head. "Of course it will work! Stop worrying so much! When have we thought of a plan that didn't work?"

James and Meowth stared at her. 

"Well, I mean one that the twerps didn't wreck!"

"I think they've wrecked all our plans," Meowth said, scratching his head. 

"Oh shut up," Jessie said. "James! Tell us which window!" James pointed at a window on the third floor.

"That high, eh?" Meowth said. "Good thing I bought this new invention from the television shopping channel last week." He held up a rope with a grappling hook at the end of it.

"Meowth," James complained, "that's just a normal rope."

"It's a fire-proof, electric-proof, razor-leaf-proof rope!" Meowth said.

"Good idea," said Jessie. "In case the twerp and his Pokémon attack us!" She grabbed the rope from Meowth's paws and threw it. With a clang, it hooked on a statue on the balcony. They began to climb, making James climb in the middle so he wouldn't back out.

They soon arrived on the balcony, and Meowth picked the door lock with one of his claws. It opened noiselessly and they went inside.

James cowered behind Jessie. "Don't let her see me!" he whispered urgently. 

"She won't see anything; she's going into a sack!" Jessie snapped.

Jessibelle was sleeping in a huge fluffy bed in the corner of the room. At hearing Jessie's voice, her eyes snapped open. "What's going on here?" she said in her Southern Belle accent.

"Get her!" Meowth shouted, shoving a gag in her mouth. Jessie flung the sack over her head. She took the bag and flung it into a closet. Meowth locked the closet door. "That should keep her," he said.

James just stood there, terrified at the sight of his fiancée. "They'll find her in there!" he shouted. "We have to move her somewhere else before on of the maids comes to pick out her clothes!"

"Hmm…." Meowth thought for a moment. "I know!" he said suddenly. "We can put her in that cave we left our balloon in!" 

"That's perfect!" said Jessie. "Then we can use one of our Blaster Balls to make the entrance cave in! She' won't be able to get out until it's too late!"

James glanced nervously at the clock. It was four o'clock; servants would be waking soon. "Meowth and I will go. Jessie, you stay here, and put on Jessibelle's clothes. Then pretend you're sleeping and they'll think you're her!"

Jessie nodded and opened up the closet. James grabbed the sack and he and Meowth slid down the rope and ran off into the woods. Jessie started to pick out a nightgown. 

She chose one that was made of pink silk and slipped it on. She carefully hid her Team Rocket uniform in the deepest corner of the closet so no one would find it. They she crawled into the gigantic bed. _So this is what it's like to live in luxury,_ she thought as she fell asleep. 

* * *

James and Meowth had arrived at the cave. They dumped Jessibelle out of the sack and she fell in a crumpled heap on the floor. She looked up at them and mumbled a lot; she was still gagged. 

"Quick, Meowth!" James cried. They ran outside the cave and Meowth lit a Blaster Ball. He threw it towards the top of the cave, and rocks tumbled down. "Sorry, Jessibelle," James said, as the cave entrance filled with boulders. Jessibelle was trapped. James and Meowth ran back towards the mansion.

* * *

It was daylight by the time Meowth and James arrived back at the mansion. Jessie had moved the rope, so they would have to go in the front door. James shook nervously as Meowth rang the doorbell. 

"Yes?" asked the butler who answered the door. "Master James!" he exclaimed. "We knew you'd come back… again!" And before James could say or do anything, the butler grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Meowth followed as he was yanked down the hallway. 

The butler stopped at the main dining room, where James' parents were waiting to start breakfast. 

"Why, it's our son James!" James' mother said. "Are you finally ready to get married this time?"

James looked around for an exit, but Meowth stepped on his foot. "Yes," he said. 

"That's just grand," his father said. "Why don't you go and get cleaned up and we'll have breakfast."

James _was_ hungry, so he and Meowth followed the butler upstairs. They were led into James' old room, and the butler took out clothes for him to put on. Much to his dismay, Meowth also had to dress up - in an odd bow tie. But they were both so hungry they didn't mind, knowing that there would be tons of food downstairs.

* * *

Jessie had been woken up at eight o'clock, and her maids helped her bathe, dress, and do her hair before breakfast at nine. 

"I really don't know how your hair got so tangled last night," one maid said, as she curled Jessie's hair.

"Uh… I don't know," Jessie remarked, trying to make her voice sound like Jessibelle's. It must have been a good imitation, because the maid didn't say anything.

Finally, Jessie was ready to go downstairs. She was so hungry her stomach was growling, which she was sure wasn't very ladylike. She hoped James and Meowth were downstairs; she didn't want to sit all by herself with James' crazy parents.

James, Jessie, and Meowth all arrived in the dining room at the same time.

"Well, well," James' mother said. "Doesn't everyone look nice?"

James and Jessie eyed each other.

"Jessibelle, aren't you surprised to see James here?" James' father asked.

"Oh, yes, very," Jessie replied. She was so good, James wasn't really sure if she was his partner or the real thing. 

"Well, since James had finally agreed to get married, I think we should have the ceremony this afternoon!" said James' mother.

"Yes, I agree," said his father.

"That will be splendid!" Jessie said. There was a hungry look in her eyes - hungry for money, that is.

James' father motioned for the butler and whispered a few things to him as kitchen servants brought out the breakfast. 

Jessie ate daintily, even though she was starving. She had to let James' parents think that she was the real Jessibelle, and not an impersonator. 

Breakfast was soon finished, and James' parents were lost in planning the wedding. Jessie and James went up to their rooms, which happened to be in the same hallway. Jessie went into James and Meowth's room. 

"This is going just according to plan!" Meowth said.

"They don't suspect a thing!" James giggled.

"Master James?" said a voice from the hallway. "Miss Jessibelle?" The butler knocked on the door, and James opened it. "Yes?" he asked, hoping the butler hadn't overheard their conversation.

"Here's the marriage license," the butler said, handing him a piece of paper. "You both have to sign it in order to inherit your parents' fortune." 

"Thank you," James said, closing the door.

James filled it out and they both signed it. 

Preparations were being made, and Jessie and James had to get ready. The wedding was to take place at three o'clock sharp. While they got ready, Meowth ran off to check on the prisoner, but he promised he would be back in time for the wedding.

* * *

It was three o'clock. Meowth had just arrived with the message that Jessibelle was still securely trapped in the cave. The papers for the passing over of the fortune were ready; all they needed was one signature. The wedding was beginning.

The wedding was outside on the huge plot of land that James' parents owned. There was a huge arch covered in vines and flowers over where they would stand during the ceremony. Rows of chairs had been lined up, but the servants were the only guests. 

James stood under the arch. He was incredibly nervous; he couldn't believe he was going through with this. But when he saw Jessie come out, her beautiful white dress sparkling in the sunlight, his fears dripped away. 

A city officer performed the ceremony. Most of the service was over quickly - until they came to the "you may now kiss the bride" part. 

James hadn't thought about that part of the ceremony, and neither, apparently, had Jessie. They both stared at each other. 

"Well?" the city officer said. "I said you may kiss the bride."

James looked back towards his parents sitting in the first row. They looked at him expectantly. So he pulled back Jessie's veil and kissed her. It wasn't so bad, actually it was pretty good.

The wedding was over shortly, and there was a huge luncheon afterwards. Jessie and James filled their plates. James' father approached them. 

"Well, congratulations," he said. "I never thought I'd see the day when you were married, James. But now, there's only one thing left to settle." He pulled the inheritance forms out of his jacket pocket. "Now just let me see that marriage license." 

James quickly flashed the signatures on the paper the butler had given him. "Very good then," his father said. He signed the inheritance papers and gave them to Jessie and James. "Do you two have a plan for a honeymoon?"

"Yes," Jessie said, and James looked at her quizzically. "We're going to take a hot air balloon ride."

James smiled at her.

"That will be nice," his father said, and he went off to talk to his wife.

A bit later, they changed out of their wedding clothes and packed for the "honeymoon." They stood at the door with James' parents. 

"You have to come and visit us," his mother said.

"We will," James lied.

"And have lots of grandchildren," his father said.

"We'll see," Jessie replied.

"Jessibelle, aren't you forgetting your favorite Pokémon, Vileplume?" said James' mother as they got into a limousine. 

"Uh… I gave it to one of my friends to watch while we're away," Jessie said, thinking quickly. 

"Good idea," said James' mother.

And they drove away.

* * *

They had been driving for a while now, and they were long out of sight of the mansion, so they changed back into their Team Rocket gear, and Jessie took her hair down. They had the limo drop them off back at the cave to collect their balloon and the rest of their belongings, then they put the real Jessibelle in the limo and told the chauffeur to take her far, far away.

Jessie, James, and Meowth floated along in the Meowth balloon, wondering how they were going to tell the boss they were quitting. Not that he would care; they had never brought him anything. It was also fun to ponder what they were going to do with the millions of dollars they had inherited.

"Are you sure your parents didn't cheat us?" Jessie asked, demanding to see the papers.

James dug around in his pocket, and while he was pulling out the inheritance forms, the marriage license fell on to the floor. "You dropped this," Jessie said, picking it up for him. She looked at it, then at him.

"James, this is a real marriage license, with our real names on it. We got married for real."

"I know," said James. "I planned it that way."

~*The End*~

Sequel anyone? Well… I will if you beg me…. 


End file.
